Who Wll Save Your Soul
by Maid-Ally
Summary: *fist chapter! yay!* Hermione is feeling lost during her 7th year at Hogwarts, after having been living in the muggle world for awhile. With her sinking feelings of depression and lonliness, who can help her? HG/DM
1. back again

Hermoine slowly stepped through the portal to station 9 ¾ , dejectedly dragging her luggage behind her. She sighed and looked around the crowded platform.  
  
Parents scurrying around, desperately trying to catch up with their over- exuberant children. Little kids frantically looking around, looking scared shit-less. Undoubtedly first years. The older children were strutting around, trying to look older and cooler to impress those younger then them and try to prove themselves to the older. Only the seventh years looked truly relaxed and confident as they said their good-byes and made their way to the train without preamble.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Their lives all looked so stupid and meaningless to her. there was a time when she fit in with them, when she was like them, but now she gazed at them with a mixture of longing and disgust. Her life was not carefree and joyful. No, her life was a living nightmare.  
  
She boarded the train quickly, frantically searching for an empty compartment so she could be left in peace without anyone bugging her with stupid, meaningless chatter. She finally found one near the back of the train and dropped her luggage on a seat while flopping down on the one across from it. She looked at the window, staring at her complexion. She had changed so much in the past 2 years.  
  
The summer after her fourth year, her parents found out about the Tri- Wizard Tournament incident and had completely flipped out. Frightened for their only daughter's life, they forbade Hermione to go back to Hogwarts. They enrolled her in a regular muggle school, and had taken away her wand and all other traces they could find relating to magic.  
  
Hmm..Rather like Harry's homelife now, Hermione thought spitefully.  
  
For the next couple years, Hermione lived a muggle's life once again. She relearned how to survive without the aid of magic, made new muggle friends and learned muggle courses at school. Ultimately, she adapted. She adapted, even though she constantly felt a hole deep within her, a gap that began eating away at her, giving her feelings of uselessness and sorrow. She felt forever stuck in a limbo- different from the muggles, yet no longer a part of the wizarding world.  
  
Finally, just this summer, she snapped. During a heated argument with her parents about her isolated and 'weird' behavior, Hermione stormed out of the house, vowing never to depend on those muggles for anything ever again. She was standing on the edge of the London Bridge, a knife held to her wrists, when the letter dropped beside her. The letter stamped with an official-looking wizard shield inviting her to attend her 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione shook herself out of her reverie and looked down at her wrists. Shiny new scars were draped across her inner arm from her wrists, reaching almost to her elbows. If that letter hadn't come when it did, she would not have had the reserve to drag herself to the nearest hospital.  
  
Gods, you have got to stop this. Pull yourself together. You're home, She tried to convince herself. Staring into her reflection, she noted how different she looked after living in the muggle world. Her hair was longer and straitened somewhat, hanging in slight waves to the middle of her back. She had died it a dark mahogany and had given in to her mother's suggestion for golden hi lights. Her face had thinned out, leaving her with high cheekbones and a long delicate nose. Her wide eyes were painted with muggle eyeliner and mascara, and she had tinted her full lips with a mocha lip- gloss. She looked down at herself. She had changed in other ways as well. Her mouth twitched into a smirk as she thought, not quite the chubby little know-it-all I was a few years ago. It was true. Her figure had stretched and thinned into a petite shapely body of a 17-year-old woman. A black muggle t-shirt stretched across her generous breasts, and strained to cover her midriff, not covering her tattoo of a thorny rose next to her belly button. Fitted bootleg jeans with a wide leather belt over combat boots finished her attire. She had taken her nose ring out a few weeks before. She somehow didn't think it would be appropriate for Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at that. Well, this year will certainly be different.  
  
She was interrupted in mid-thought by her compartment door being flung open. She turned around, prepared to yell at the intruder to get the hell out, when she totally froze. In front of her stood a very tall, very masculine figure, draped in a dark cloak that was gaping open to reveal a muggle black buttoned down shirt and dark blue jeans. She looked up into the very handsome face of .  
  
"MALFOY!" she screeched as she sprang from her seat.  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned against the doorframe, looking slightly amused at her outburst. He had definitely grown up since the last time Hermione saw him. His once ferret-like kiddy face had etched thinner, more angular, and gave Hermione a definite sense of aristocracy and complete bull-headed confidence. His pale blonde hair was longer than it had been and was not slicked back into his traditional trying-to-act-like-my-father look. Instead, it hung in his face, draping over his eyes as if shielding what was locked away in those dark silvery depths. Over all, one would say he looked like an angel. One hell of a cute angel.  
  
Hermione scolded herself for thinking this devil spawn could ever be in the least bit angelic. She steeled herself for the inevitable Malfoy-assult, and stared boldly up her intruder.  
  
Malfoy just seemed all the more amused by her show of defiance. His smirk deepened and his deep eyes twinkled. "I see my reputation has finally preceded me. I am Draco Malfoy, as you seem to already know. Top of the Slitherin house, quidditch seeker, and current Head Boy for the school," he drawled out. There was evident pride in his voice and it seemed as if his leering eyes held hope of approval. Was he trying to impress her? "So." he added, drawing closer to her. His taunting voice was now playful and flirtatious. "Who might you be?"  
  
Hermione's mouth flew open. Malfoy didn't recognize her? She knew it had been a few years, but she hadnt thought she had changed that much. And Malfoy was headboy? How did THAT happen? This was going to make her year here a lot more difficult. 'And yet,' she thought, 'I could have my own little fun with this.'  
  
She looked up at Malfoy and planted a little coy smile on her face. She walked towards him, lithely replying, "oh, nobody special..." She saw him stiffen as she came right up to him, then continued to pass by him and out the open doorway. When outside of the compartment, she stopped and looked back at him. "...Just the new head girl." She was out of sight before Malfoy was able to process her remark, and even so, it took him quite a few minutes to control his look of surprise, before leaving the compartment himself. 


	2. what's going on?

CH. 2  
  
The rest of the train ride went without incident, and Hermione felt an increasing anxiety grow in the pit of her stomach. She had done her best to avoid any of her old classmates. She hadn't even laid eyes on Harry and Ron yet, and for that she was grateful. 'I can't talk to them yet. I'm just not ready,' she tried to convince herself. The truth, though, was that she wasn't like them anymore. She didn't think she could ever be the old- bookworm-following-in-her-friends-shadow Hermione that she was a few years ago.  
  
She dragged her luggage off of the train, seeking the shelter of the carriages. She was so intent on getting out of the crowd, she didn't even see the figure bending down tying his shoe until she ran into him, knocking him flat, and sending her books and luggage flying. She scrambled to her feet, ready to apologize profusely, but when she looked down at whom she had just trampled, the words died in her throat.  
  
"Oy! Watch where you're going, why don't you?" yelled Ronald Weasley from the floor, rubbing his head.  
  
Hermione looked at him in a mixture of horror that she would have to face him, and fascination at how much he had changed. *Damn, he's tall! * "Umm.. Sorry about that," she said awkwardly.  
  
He looked up, and his mouth dropped open. His cheeks reddened a bit, as he hustled to his feet. "Uh.no, I mean.I'm sorry! I wasn't watching. Uh, hi! I'm Ron Weasley." He stuck out his hand.  
  
Hermione stood numbly as he shook her hand enthusiastically. He didn't recognize her either. *What is going on? *  
  
"You're new, aren't you? You're going to love it here at Hogwarts. It's really great. Hey! Is that that a head girl badge in your bag? Wow, are you the new head girl? Gee, that's awesome! You must be really smart."  
  
*Ron, stop rambling, you idiot* she smiled, a bit forcefully, and interrupted her friend's ranting, "Yeah. Well, I really must be going. Nice to see you." *.again* she added mentally. She started to walk away, not sure whether to break down in a fit of laughter or in tears. Was she really so different that even one of her closest friends failed to recognize her? She shook her head. This year is definitely going to be different.  
  
~~~'~(@  
  
With much trepidation, Hermione entered the Great Hall. She was acutely aware of the stares she was receiving as she walked down the aisle, but she chose to ignore them, refusing to look anywhere but strait ahead.  
  
When she reached the front of the hall, she hesitated. Was she supposed to just find a seat at the Gryffindor table? Just like that? She looked towards the head table, and was to find all eyes on her. She scrunched up her eyebrows. It was quite unnerving to turn around and find all of your professors staring intently at you. Dumbledor had that telltale twinkle in his eye. Hermione was suddenly very uneasy. She had a feeling she was not going to enjoy the next few hours of her life.  
  
The Headmaster nodded to the Gryffindor table, and Hermione complied by sitting in the nearest empty spot, but not before sending him a suspicious glare.  
  
The students sitting around her all gave her curious glances, and Hermione resisted the urge to shrink into her thick new robes. She glanced quickly down the table at where her old friends had always hung out. *Yep, still there...And staring directly at me!* boy, this was getting irritating.  
  
Ron was goggling over her again, but Harry was regarding her curiously. She glared back in return, and suddenly his whole face lit up.  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
Harry stood up and started to head her way with a big smile on his face, when a loud burst of cheering came from the Slytherin table.  
  
*Thank Merlin* Hermione sighed, but quickly changed her opinion when she looked over at what was getting the slytherins all worked up. Malfoy had just entered the Hall, strutting with all the grace and confidence in the world.  
  
Hermione swallowed and mentally checked for drool.  
  
After Malfoy sat down at the front of his table, Dumbledor stood and cleared his throat. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! In a few moments, the first years will enter and the sorting will begin. I would first like to welcome Professor Johnston as our new defense against the dark arts teacher."  
  
Everyone clapped politely as a tall man stood at he end of the head table. His hair was a dark blonde, combed back away from his handsome, angular face and his dark brown eyes contrasted against his light features and pale face. His robes failed to hide his well-built body. Strength and power seemed to radiate off of him in waves.  
  
Hermione could hear the sighing from the other girls, and she couldn't seem to stop herself from shivering, though not for the same reason. When she looked up at the strange man, she had a strange sense of foreboding, and couldn't help but distrust the man.  
  
Dumbledor continued, "Now, would the new head boy and girl please stand up and be recognized."  
  
*Shit, shit, shit, shit...* Hermione screamed silently as she reluctantly stood up. She could feel all eyes on her, and she felt her face go beat red.  
  
"Now, if you have any problems, questions, or complaints, please refer to them. Now, I believe the first years are ready to be brought in." Dumbledor droned on.  
  
Hermione sat down quickly and glared at the headmaster. *Oh, ha ha ha, Dumbledor! I know what you are trying to do. Well, sorry, I wont fall for your little game.*  
  
He hadn't mentioned her name on purpose, knowing no one recognized her.  
  
*Bastard* ~~~'~(@  
  
(A/N) Hey, sorry that it took so long to update. School has started and when mixed in with my current stress at my house, after the loss of my mom, I hope you can forgive me.  
  
More updates coming soon, as well as a new original story that I am currently starting. 


End file.
